Unnatural Birth
by HazzaTL3
Summary: After saving Rufus near the end of Advent Children Elena collapses in pain, and to everyone surprise appears to be suffering a miscarriage, will her sisters dreams of her death come true? - discontinued due to reediting and adding more storyline to previous chapters. (chapter 1 done length doubled) (link to new story in chapter 5).
1. Chapter 1

This is a Continuation of my previous story, Elena's Torture, but since that story was rated M I have recapped the important parts in this prologue.

* * *

Prologue

"Does she have any immediate family?"  
"Yeah she has an older sister."  
"You might want to call her in. It doesn't look good for her"  
"Why what's wrong with her..?"  
"After my initial examination, it looks like she's miscarrying.."  
"Miscarrying.. you mean she's pregnant?"  
"You didn't know?" Elena grabbed his arm.  
"I didn't want you to know, not yet, not until I'd decided if to keep the child or not" Tseng took her hand in his.  
"Whatever you decide I and the other Turks will be there to support you."  
"Thank you" As Elena resumed whimpering again in pain. A nurse walked in  
"We'll take good care of her." The doctor assured Tseng, and then called the nurse over.

Tseng took a step back as the Doctor and nurse rushed Elena to the operating room, and pulled his PHS out, and dialled a number he never thought he'd have to ring.  
"I am sorry but the number you are dialling is unavailable" Tseng, realised Gloria must have changed her PHS number so dialled Reno instead.  
"Reno.. we need to get Gloria in urgently, Elena is in a bad state, as her sister, she has the right to be here to say goodbye if the worst happens."  
"Right boss, she still in Gongaga, right?"  
"Last time we saw her was there yes".

Introduction

Couple hours later, in Gongaga, Gloria spotted a black Shinra helicopter landing just outside her house  
"Suppose I better go great them see what they want." she sighed.  
"Want me to go love?"  
"No Michael, I'll be ok, just have your Katana ready just in case though" Gloria replied, and walked out the door. As she did she spotted Reno walking up the path.  
"Gloria, Yo, been a long time babe"  
"Reno, I'm retired, what are you doing here?"  
"Sorry babe, this is personal not business, mind if I step inside, I have some news for you"  
"It's Elena isn't it? Please come inside" they walked into the house, "Michael, would you leave us alone for a while?"  
"Michael? So you guys finally got together yo.." Gloria smiled, and nodded.  
"Six months ago we got engaged"  
"Congratulations, where was our invite?"  
"Reno, you know we want to leave that part of our lives in the past."  
"I'll leave you guys to talk then" Michael said, as he headed towards the kitchen. "Want a Coffee Reno?" he called as he opened the kitchen door.  
"Sure, extra sweet" Reno replied. The kitchen door closed.  
"Ok, Reno, talk, what's happened, I was right it's Elena isn't it, she's not dead is she.."  
"Not yet, but she is in a bad state, I was called to bring you to Healin, she and Tseng was captured, where she was brutally raped, one of our former operatives got them out, they were both in a bad state, but we got them fixed up, she was cleared for active duty.." Gloria just sat there looking at Reno.  
"She going to be ok?"  
"Doctor's treating her as we speak."  
"I want to be at her side"  
"Sure thing, Yo" the kitchen door opened, and Michael stepped in carrying 2 cups, and placed them on the table by them,  
"Michael, I'm going with Reno to Healin, it's my sister, I have to go see her, she might not survive long."  
"are you sure, we agree'd to stay clear of anything Shinra related?"  
"it's my sister, I have no choice"  
"Ok, I'll come with you, I'll go pack our bags, but what about your scan tomorrow?"  
"what Scan?" Reno quickly asked.  
"I'm pregnant Reno.."  
"That's good news Gloria, are you ok to travel?"  
"Yes, I'm only 2 months in."  
"2 months? Elena was captured and rescued just over 2 moths ago, weird co-incidence there yo.."  
"her recovery took that long, she was that bad?"  
"Yes, she was in a worse state than Tseng, she was luckly to live, good job the doctors in Healin are Shinra's finest" Gloria, shed a tear,  
"You should have informed me, I should have been there to support her."  
"You wanted to leave shinra behind?"  
"I know, but she's my sister Reno..!"

Couple hours later Reno landed the helicopter near healin, and escorted Gloria and Michael inside. Where Tseng greeted them,  
"Gloria, Michael, good to see you again".  
"How's Elena, if she's dead, I'll never forgive you" Gloria quickly said  
"That's the Gun I remember straight to the point, follow me. Reno, I want you to escort Michael to suite 2b"  
"Yes sir, this way" Reno replied, Tseng walked towards the recovery area, with Gloria following.

Entering the recovery room Elena lay in bed asleep with a steady beep coming from the machines monitoring. A Nurse walked in beside them.  
"This is Gloria, Elena's sister. How is she doing?"  
"She's fallen into a coma, but her vitals are stable, so there's a strong chance she'll be ok."  
"That's a relief, what of her child?" Gloria asked.  
"We were able to stabilise its condition, it's still early in the pregnancy so we'll continue to monitor them both." Gloria walked over to Elena. and held her hand in hers.  
"Elena, it's Gloria, please wake up" Elena just lay there, Gloria just stood there and started to cry. Tseng stepped outside, where he spotted the doctor.

"tell me the truth Doctor, how is she? and the child."  
"Elena should be alright.. as for the child, well it's displaying signs of Mako, and we got some unnatural readings from it. I cross checked the results with the central database, and there was a match, but I don't have authorisation to view it. I need top level science clearance."  
"Hojo's, and Hollander's eyes only then, I'll see if I can get you access."

* * *

for those who hasn't worked it out.  
Gloria is Gun.  
Michael is Katana.

In this, I decided to make both Sisters at about the same stages in their pregnancy's 2 months gone. Please leave a review, let me know what you think of this. there won't be much action in this story, and after this chapter will be a time jump ahead a month or so.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be mostly talking, and include a lot of time jumping. I will take the average human pregnancy length of 9 months for how long for their pregnancies.

* * *

"Tseng, what do I owe the pleasure of this call" Reeve said answering his PHS.  
"I have a situation here, we need access to some top level science files"  
"Well, we have only recently gotten access to those files, may I ask what you access for?"  
"I am afraid I cannot disclose those details"  
"I see, well, I'll see what I can do who do I need to grant access to?"  
"Doctor Timms"  
"Timms, says here, he's assigned to the medical care of Elena?"  
"Your intel network is correct as usual, please grant him access, especially to files that relate to Mako in Pregnancy"  
"Elena is pregnant? "  
"Yes but no-one is to know understand?"  
"Of course, congratulations, you guys finally got together?"  
"I am not the father.." at that Tseng hung up.

2 weeks later.  
"Gloria, your scan shows your pregnancy is progressing just fine, however I am concerned, about you, since you have spent the last 2 weeks at you sisters side, I order you to go get at least 8 hours sleep if you don't I will have to induce sleep"  
"Ok Doc, you win, promise to call me the instance she wakes up". The doctor nodded, and watched as Gloria left the room, he looked at Elena, and sighed, and proceeded with the check up.  
"How is she Doc?" Tseng asked entering the room, "I saw Gloria just now, I ordered Reno to escort her to her room to stand guard make sure she stays there"  
"Her condition is unchanged, as for the baby, it's developing well, but seems to be developing faster than usual, I checked the results against the notes Hojo made regarding Lucrecia's pregnancy, says, despite the rapid development the pregnancy lasted the standard 9 months, he had perform a caesarean as she was unable to birth naturally so I suspect the same for Elena"  
"keep me informed doc"

2 weeks later.  
Gloria was sat at Elena's side, reading their favourite story from their childhood together.  
"... and the Chocobo was praised by all the villagers for its bravery. That is why every year on the day the Chocobo saved the children we celebrate Choco's Day".  
"Hahaha, reading that story of the cowardly chocobo who became a hero again?" Reno asked entering the room.  
"Reno, yeah, as I told you before, it was our favourite story, mother would read it to us whenever we were sick."  
"Hey, I like the story too, not sure it's helping, its been just over a month since she slipped into this coma"  
"She's my sister Reno, I have to do anything I can to help, even if it's just being here for her." At that Elena's hand tightened its grip.  
"Reno? What's my condition?" Elena weakly spoke.  
"Elena? You slipped into a coma, Gloria has been by your side constantly for the last month, we've had to force her to rest periodically."  
"Gloria?" Elena turned her head to look at her sister.  
"I'm here Elena."  
"Thought you retired and didn't want to know us anymore"  
"You're my sister, of course I'd come, and don't worry, I'll take care of you" Elena started to weep, as the doctor walked in, and checked her over.  
"Gloria, nurse says you've been awake now nearly 30 hours?"  
"That's right, but with Elena awake, I have no desire to sleep"  
"Sis, I'll be alright I trust Reno with my life, he's like a goofy little brother to me, please go get some sleep"  
"Ok, if you're sure"  
"I'm sure" at that Gloria left.

The next day.  
"Hi Sis you awake" Gloria asked walking into Elena's room, finding Reno still at her side.  
"Shh, she's asleep"  
"Oh, how long? 5 hours now."  
"Hmm, 5 hours? Can you leave us reno, I need to catch up with my sister." Elena said yawning.  
"Sure, you know where the call button is if you need anything?"  
"Yeah, remember we had to take care of Rufus taking turns to sit with him when we he was first rushed here"  
"Yeah, of course I remember Ok, yeah well see ya babe, Gloria."

* * *

This seems to be a good enough place to end this for now. I apologise for the delay, had a case of writers block, it's still here but seems to be lifting a little.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stephen, Sarah, time to come in, dinners ready" Gloria shouted. The kids walked in, Sarah looked upset, and both of them had ripped clothes, and cuts on their arms. "Not again, I told you to keep away from those Strife kids"  
"We did mom, but they ambushed us"  
"Ok, go get cleaned up" The kids ran off and Gloria picked up her phone to inform Tifa that their kids had been fighting again. An hour later there was a knock at the door. Gloria answered it and sawTifa standing there,  
"I just spoke to my children about leaving your kids alone, and they said your children attacked them, ruining Anna's new dress, and Zack's Jeans."  
"Tifa, I only know what my kids tell me, and same for you from Zack and Anna"  
"I agree, bring them to the bar, bring Michael too, Cloud will be there too"  
"Ok, we'll be over in 10 minutes" at that Tifa walked off.  
"Michael, Stephen, Sarah, we're going out for a bit get ready" a couple minutes later the Kids came running down, with Michael following,  
"Where we goin' Mom?" Sarah asked  
"we have been invited to a friends for a bit, lets go."

As they walked inside Seventh Heaven,  
"Why are we at the Strife place" Sarah questioned her brother  
"I don't know" Stephen answered.  
"Ok Kids, take a seat next to Zack and Anna" Tifa said walking over handing them a drink each. The kids took the drinks remembering to thank Tifa and took a seat. Tifa gestured to the seats opposite the kids where Cloud was waiting, they all sat down.  
"Ok, tell us, why do you 4 keep fighting each other? Who started it, we're not mad at you just want to know why, so we can put an end to it.", the 4 kids all started blaming each other.  
"Stop! This is getting no-where" suddenly Sarah got up looking upset and ran towards the toilet Stephen got up to follow but Gloria stopped him and followed instead. Sarah tripped over and fell over landing face first on the floor. Picking her up Gloria asked if she was ok, what was wrong.  
"They started it, they were teasing me, saying you are not my real mother, Stephen only wanted to make them stop"  
"Oh sweetie, I suppose you're old enough to know the truth. But I need to tell your brother too." They walked back to the table where Zack and Anna were blaming Stephen for starting it all. When Gloria and Sarah took their seats again, Gloria hushed the kids.

"Sarah, I am afraid, I am not your real mother"  
"Are you sure she's old enough to hear this?" Michael interrupted her.  
"Yes, the kids are teasing her about it"  
"I was only trying to make them stop teasing her" Stephen said Zack and Anna just sat there in silence.  
"Is it true, you were Teasing Sarah?" Tifa said to Zack and Anna.  
"Yes, we're sorry" Sarah, started crying again and walked over to Gloria. Who hugged her.  
"T-they.. are.. right?" Sarah said between sobs.  
"Yes, your real mother, my sister, died when you were born so I decided to raise you as my own chi...AHH!" suddenly Gloria released Sarah and clutched her mid section screaming in pain, Sarah jumped away scared.. Tifa asked what was wrong. But Gloria just collapsed..

Gloria suddenly woke up, sweat covering her body. She was still in pain but it soon passed, she looked round confused, she was back in Healin' Michael rushed in, "You ok honey?"  
"Yes, I'm just disorientated I had that dream again, but this time as I was telling the kids about Eleana I got this pain in my mid section.. AHH! It's back.." she looked down, and noticed a wet patch had appeared between her legs then realised what the pain was.. "CALL THE DOCTOR! I THINK IT'S TIME I'M IN LABOUR!"  
Noticing the pain had subsided, he remembered what he'd come to tell her "I was coming to tell you Eleana has just been taken into surgery for her caesarean." Gloria, looked at Michael, and started sobbing, "What's wrong honey?"  
"I'm fine, I just hope my dreams of her dying during that doesn't become reality.. AHH! GET A DOCTOR NOW!"  
"Oh right, yeah" Michael replied grabbing the emergency phone from the side table "Hello, yes its time, we need a doctor here prompt it's time.. Yes they're a couple minutes apart"..

-  
Sorry for the delay, this story hasn't had many readers, only 160 views in 11 weeks compared to 366 in just over 2 weeks for Clouds Stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's she doing doc"?  
"I'm afraid she slipped back into a coma, her vitals are low, we just have to hope she pulls out of it."  
"How's Glora she ok"  
"She gave birth to a boy with no complications, she's recovering now."  
"Ok, that's good news at least" Tseng looked over towards Elena and kissed her forehead. "Reno, I want you to keep an Eye on her, I'm going to visit Gloria  
"Will do boss!"

Tseng walked into the next room where Gloria was awake with Michael sat at her side.  
"Michael, go check on Elena, no-one will tell me what's happening, I want to know if my dream is coming true or not."  
"The doctor said he would let us know as soon as they hear anything"  
"That was an hour ago Michael"  
"She's in a coma Gloria. Her vitals are low" Gloria turned to see Tseng standing there, and started sobbing. He walked over towards her and took her hand, "Gloria, we have the best doctors in ShinRa at our disposal, she will get the best treatment I promise you that."  
"I know Tseng, just my dreams since I left ShinRa have all come true, I lost her once, I don't want to lose her again"  
"I know Gloria, I know"  
"How's the child, it's a girl isn't it?" Tseng just nodded, "if she doesn't pull through I want to raise her as my own,"  
"She will be ok, GLoria that won't be necessary your dream said she died in childbirth, that was a couple hours ago now, she's alive just in a coma, so the dream isn't coming true"  
"I know, just I have this feeling that it will find a way to come true"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 days later,

"Elena, please don't die, I don't want to lose you"  
"Gloria, please try to get some sleep, it's been 2 days now"  
"No, she's my sister, I refuse to leave her side"  
"Gloria, I will call the doctor to sedate you"  
"Reno, I.. ok I give in, I'll try to get some sleep" Gloria got up and left the room.  
"Elena, please don't die, Yo!"  
"Reno, she gone get sleep?" Elena said opening her eyes..  
"Elena, you're awake! How long.."  
"Couple minutes, my mid section hurts."  
"Doc says that's normal, it will leave a major scar"  
"My baby... is it... normal, I heard doctor the doctor talking to Tseng, they were comparing me to Lucrecia, and my baby to Sephiroth"  
"Docs running some tests, no conclusive results from what I hear"  
"How long am I going to be here?"  
"We don't know"  
"I want to see my baby, the reports I managed to see all say Lucrecia want mad as she never got to hold him, HoJo, took him away form her, I want to hold mine" just then a doctor walked in,  
"Ah your awake, that's a good sign" he checked the monitors "Vitals look normal, I need to run some tests"  
"Doctor, can I see my baby, even if just for a little while, I just want to hold my baby."  
"I am afraid that's not possible at this time."  
"What, why not?"  
"as the nurses have just finished feeding her, she's sound asleep, we don't want to wake her"  
"Wait, She? It's a girl?"  
"Yes a little healthy normal little girl"  
"So why can't I see her if she's normal"  
"AS I told you, she's asleep"  
"Oh, that's a relief, what's these tests you speak off"  
"Just some blood works, make sure you're ok"  
"ok, you have my permission"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The turks were all gathered at the crematory,  
"She was a good turk, Yo," Reno stepped down from his speech, Tseng took Reno's place at the front of the room.  
"Does anyone else have any words they would like to share about our family member Elena" seeing no response, he pulled the lever and the coffin slid into the flames. Just then a baby begun to cry,  
"Sush, Sarah, it's ok, I'm here" Gloria whispered trying to calm her niece, but not succeeding very well, then suddenly another baby's crying was heard, "Stephen, it's ok" Gloria tried her best to comfort both baby's. "I am sorry everyone, I'll take them outside," Gloria got up and pushed the double pram out of the hall. As she walked out of the room everything went dark.

She woke confused and found herself in Healin' Michael was stood over her, and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug for comfort, "how long was I out? How are the baby's."  
"You've been asleep over 7 hours now, the baby's are fine, Elena woke from her coma" Gloria looked at Michael,  
"how can she be awake? We cremated her.. Didn't we.?" She lay down again, realising she cremation must have been another dream. Just then a nurse came in, carrying a baby boy.  
"Gloria, you ready to feed baby Stephen again?" Gloria just looked at the nurse and nodded, taking her top off  
"You going to watch me breast feed, Michael? I know you love my breasts but to watch me breast feed?" Michael went red, and turned away, Gloria let out a giggle as she turned and smiled at the nurse "I love to tease him." The nurse shook her head, and placed Stephen in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Eleana I got prelim results, so far everything looks normal a couple days recovery and you'll be ok to leave, I don't want you on active duty for a couple months at least and I want you to report to me for regular check-ups until I deem ok to stop"  
"So, can I see my Baby now?"  
"Absolutely", he pressed a button and a nurse walked in carrying a baby girl in her arms. Elena looked upon her child in the arms of the nurse and held her arms out. The nurse handed her her baby she took the baby in her arms, and started to weep, while stroking her hair.  
"Have you decided upon a name?"  
"I know my sister told me in her dreams she was called Sarah, but I don't really like that name, but have always liked the name Sabrina," she looked at her baby, "Do you want to be called Sabrina?" the baby let out a small laugh, Eleana took to mean "yes". She looked to the doctor who was filling out a form, "What's that Doctor?"  
"Just her birth certificate, we left the name blank, do you want to give her a middle name  
"Yes, Sarah. Sabrina Sarah."  
"Ok, I assume you have no idea who the father is" Elena shook her head,  
"It's one of 3 men, all of whom are dead. Cloud made sure of that.""Ok, I'll just put father unknown. I'll leave you with the nurse, in case you were wondering you can breastfeed her we tested for toxins in your system, and no known toxins that can harm her was found." The doctor left.  
"Nurse, how do I do it? You know breastfeed?"  
"It's easy, if I can do it, you can." Gloria said walking in. "All you do is put her by the nipple the baby does the rest automatically"  
"Do you want me to take Sabrina?, while you 2 catch up?"  
"No, I want to hold my baby for a while longer, I want to breastfeed her.." Elena pulled her top up and repositioned the baby closer to her exposed nipple." Gloria stepped closer and gently positioned the baby's head closer she quickly latched on and stared to feed. Elena placed her hand on top of Gloria's "Feels weird"  
"That was my first thought too".  
"So, what's my Neices name, you use Sarah?"  
"As her middle name I did"  
"Ok, what first name"  
"I used our mothers name"  
"Sabrina?"  
"Yes"  
"I like it, I used fathers.."  
"Stephen?"  
"Yes, Stephen Michael"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for my long delay, I lost inspiration to write this story. This was the final chapter, just a epilogue to go.

I would love to get some feedback, I know my writing style is not the best, and it's all mostly first person dialogue, that's just the style I feel is easiest for me to write in.

I know I never put disclaimer, I just understand it's not needed, as the site is called "Fan Fiction" so it's kinda implied that the authors do not own the genres they are writing for.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, just a quick note to say I am currently reediting this story please refer to Unnatural Birth - Edited Version can be found by using this URL

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-fanfiction-.-n-e-t-/s/8849208/1/Unnatural-Birth-edited-version (remove the -)


End file.
